


Smiling Will Get Us Through

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All grown up and in higher positions, the Scouting Legion heads out to capture titans. Until something happens to Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Will Get Us Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someclevernesshere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someclevernesshere/gifts).



Jean patted at his damp face with a small cloth that he had set down beside the sink. They were about to go outside the walls again today; this time they were going to try to capture more titans for experiments. He started to jump in the shower, but the new tattoo on his left forearm caught his attention. _“You’re not strong; you understand how the weak feel.”_ The words echo in his ears causing him to shake his head. He gives a slight smile and steps under the steaming water for the first time in a few days. He lets it flow down his dirty body for a few moments before deciding to actually start to wash his body and hair.

 

After getting done and getting dressed, he trudged back to his room. He actually had his own, has had his own for several months now, but he still likes to think about it. Not having to share a room with even more smelly boys, cloth sheets rather than straw beds. He was glad he was appointed to this position. He could get use to this life. He put his straps and gear on, finally adding his cape to the ensemble. He makes sure all of the buttons on his new, orange shirt are all buttoned up, checks his straps and gear, and then heads to the stable for his horse.

 

By the time he is out there, he sees all of the new members all ready to head to the gate. He stares back ahead just in time to not bump into Mikasa. “Hey, Corporal.” He greets her with a smile. She does the same before muttering a “just call me Mikasa”, and grabbing him into a hug. “Is everything thing okay, Cor-Mikasa?” He hugs her back gently, resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

She lets go of him and states, “Just be careful out there, Jean. I know how reckless you can get.” She swipes her index finger over the long scar extending down his left eye. “I’ve lost enough friends throughout this. I don’t want to lose any more anytime soon. We’ve made it this far, all that’s left to do is making it even further.” She squeezes onto his shoulder and heads to where her horse is. Jean gently smiles to her back, and then focuses on going to get his own horse.

 

While in the stables, he glances down the aisle and sees Armin pacing. “Yo, Arlert, are you panicking again?” He questions with a stern look, hand resting on his hip. He walks the rest of the way to catch up with him, placing both hands on the taller man’s shoulders. “It’ll be fine.” He says, giving a thoughtful smile.

 

“I know, Jean. But what if it all fails? What if more lives are lost? What if I lose one of you? What if-“

 

Jean cuts him off with a little peck to his lips. “It’ll be fine. We’ve gone out plenty of times before. We are all still here. _We_ will be fine.”

 

“We haven’t gone out that many times with me as Commander, though. I’m so nervous.”

 

“We’ve gone through this three times now. We’ve gone out three times with you in command. We’ve caught one titan before. Minimal lives have been lost with you in command. You’re a strong leader. Everybody has faith in you. We believe in you, because, if we didn’t, none of us would be here. You’ve got to have faith in yourself. Be confident, I know you are, especially when it comes to experimentation. You are always confident about formulas and doing this and that. Be confident in leading us.”

 

Armin gave a small smile, “Thanks, Jean, for always being here, whenever I need you or don’t, you always tell me exactly what I need to hear to get by. Come on, let’s go join everybody else.” Armin jumped onto his horse and headed to the front of the brigade.

 

Jean headed to the last stable on the left to his horse, Bodtly. He grabbed a carrot from a bucket hanging on the wall, opened up the door, and started petting his nuzzle. He held out the carrot for his horse to eat onto. He let him finish up before saddling Bodtly up and heading to the rest.

 

“Oi, Squad Leader Kirschstein, I didn’t think you were going to make it in time. You’re so late. What took so long?”

 

“Shut up, Jaeger. I made it in time, isn’t that all that matters? Besides we should be heading out soon. So focus up.” Jean aimed a sly grin towards Eren, who returned it with his own.

 

Once at the gate, everybody looked ahead to Armin, who yelled as loud as he could, “Let’s start this exhibition!” The Stationary Guard opened up the gate, and the group proceeded forward.

 

Once out in the wild, everybody got into position, armed with flares. Red for when they spot a titan, black for a deviant or aberrant type, purple for when there is some kind of emergency, blue for when they retreat, green for a change in direction, and yellow for when the mission has been terminated, whether it ended good or badly.

 

Jean was leading his group when someone noticed a titan heading their way. He could see a young girl start to cry with terror. He sped his horse up to catch up to her. “Listen, I’ll take care of this one. Just keep heading towards our target. It’ll be okay. Believe in me who believes in you.” He gave her a knowing look. He kissed the tattoo, the date of June 16th, on his right wrist, withdrawing to head towards the oncoming titan.

 

Once he was several feet from the titan’s feet, he 3D maneuvered his way to its neck. Just as he was about to make it to the base of the neck, or its sweet spot, an aberrant type came out of seemingly nowhere and latched onto Jean’s body. “Let go of me you ugly beast.” He started squirming, trying to cut its wrists to no avail. He looked towards the first titan, heading towards his group, and tried to scream for them to take cover in some nearby trees. However, it appeared that he was too far away to be heard by them.

 

He could feel the moisture and heat coming from his captor. He was terrified. He let Mikasa and Armin down. He did what he told them he wouldn’t. This was it. He closed his eyes only to see Marco standing there.

 

“Jean, it’s not your time. Fight. For me. Take control of the situation. You’ve never been one to just give up. Now isn’t a time to start. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren are expecting you to come back. Fight.”

 

“I’m scared, Marco. I just want to stay here with you. Forever. I tried as hard as I could.  What more can I do.”

 

Just as he was losing more hope, he felt the titan start to topple over. His eyes fluttered open only to see a short haired person standing on the titan’s neck. The biggest grin he’s ever mustered, came spreading across his face. “What did I say, Jean?” Mikasa questioned. Smile coming to her lips, tears welling up in her eyes. “You’re too reckless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions based on:
> 
> http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/73757534221/meanwhile-erwin-and-levi-rest-their-old-bones-and
> 
>  
> 
> Kind of an ambiguous ending, sorry about that.


End file.
